<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>手 by ATEEZFIGHTING</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397371">手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING'>ATEEZFIGHTING</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Atiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 不知道會不會續寫的短篇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-丁潤浩/姜呂尚</p>
<p>-現實背景為基礎的劇情捏造</p>
<p>-清水，接吻都沒有</p>
<p>崔傘保姆助攻潤尚的小故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>丁潤浩/姜呂尚</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一次握住那雙手是什麼時候，已經記不起來了。</p>
<p>丁潤浩的記憶中，姜呂尚的手雖然很小，但手指比例很好，骨節分明，被別人握住的時候會很自然的回握，用他細細的手指輕輕包覆著對方，和他總是平靜的表情一樣，淡淡地回應著。</p>
<p>這雙已經握過無數次的手，照理來說應該不會帶來什麼過大的反應，但是丁潤浩在鬆開姜呂尚的手後，發現自己的心臟仍然狂跳不已。</p>
<p>回到幾小時前，丁潤浩和姜呂尚因為玩遊戲墊底，兩人要握著手面對面說一分鐘的話，誰笑場誰就要負責丟這禮拜的垃圾，在握住姜呂尚的手的那一刻，出乎意料的，丁潤浩突然感到心跳加速，也不曉得是因為要決勝負的緊張，還是因為姜呂尚那一閃一閃仰頭望著自己的眼睛。</p>
<p>「潤浩你很緊張呀，手在顫抖呢。」姜呂尚握了握丁潤浩的手，微微一笑露出可愛的虎牙，「雖然很抱歉，但是我會贏的。」</p>
<p>結果丁潤浩在姜呂尚講到第二句的時候就忍不住笑出聲音，毫無懸念的承擔下丟垃圾的任務。</p>
<p>到底是為什麼會心跳加速呢，現在是什麼情況？</p>
<p>丁潤浩抱著棉被在床上打滾，無意義的啊啊啊啊哀號著，幸好大家都已經各自回房間了，暫時可以不用面對姜呂尚，也不用面對自己為什麼會對姜呂尚心跳加速這件事。</p>
<p>叩叩。</p>
<p>「進來！」崔傘馬上喊道，從棉被裡鑽了出來，一溜煙爬下床鋪。</p>
<p>「呂尚？」丁潤浩震驚無比，坐起身看著姜呂尚非常自然的走到自己的床鋪邊緣坐下，崔傘也擠上自己的床，「怎麼了，怎麼會過來？」</p>
<p>「不是約好要打遊戲嗎？」姜呂尚晃了晃手機，崔傘在一旁用力點頭附和。</p>
<p>「哦......」什麼時後說的？啊好像是中午吃飯時。</p>
<p>丁潤浩瞪大眼睛愣愣的望著姜呂尚幾秒，感受到胸口不太妙的頻率變化，默默的側身縮到床頭，拉開了兩人的距離。</p>
<p>姜呂尚沒有對丁潤浩的怪異舉動作出任何反應，只是低頭打開遊戲畫面，一如往常的安靜，房間裡偶爾傳來丁潤浩的怪叫和崔傘歡快的笑聲，丁潤浩暗自慶幸至少低著頭不會被看到自己控制不住的表情。</p>
<p>不知道過了多久，遊戲結束時丁潤浩習慣性抬頭看了一眼姜呂尚的位子，卻發現提早結束遊戲的姜呂尚抱著手機捲縮在床沿一角，已經睡著了。</p>
<p>「傘呀，呂尚睡著了，我們今天先到這裡吧。」丁潤浩提議，崔傘轉頭看了一眼姜呂尚，伸手輕輕拍了拍呂尚柔軟的頭髮，悄然無聲的從丁潤浩的床上撤離，回到自己的床鋪。</p>
<p>看著睡的安詳的姜呂尚，丁潤浩再次陷入了糾結。</p>
<p>「呂尚呀，呂尚？」丁潤浩小聲在姜呂尚耳邊喊著，但姜呂尚似乎完全陷入深眠，對於身邊的聲音毫無反應。</p>
<p>丁潤浩忍不住伸手戳了一下姜呂尚的臉頰，薄薄的皮膚在日光燈的照射下看起來沒什麼血色，纖長的睫毛因為外界的干擾而抖了抖，但雙眼仍舊緊閉著，沒有清醒的跡象。</p>
<p>現在有兩個選項不用叫醒姜呂尚，第一個是把姜呂尚抱回他房間，雖然很大的機率在抱人的過程他就會醒來，然後自己搖搖晃晃的走回去，第二個則是把姜呂尚留在這邊讓他繼續睡。</p>
<p>雖然也是可以選擇叫醒姜呂尚，但丁潤浩直接忽略這個做法了。</p>
<p>丁潤浩沒有考慮很久就選了第二個，雖然他有點心虛，彷彿偷偷做了什麼壞事，但是他是忠實於自己心意的誠實黃金尋回犬。</p>
<p>於是丁潤浩跟躺在上鋪看手機的崔傘簡單告知了姜呂尚叫不起來的事，然後流星大步的去熄燈，用迅速的動作掩飾自己的心虛。</p>
<p>隔天一早，朴星和一個一個房間叫人起床的時候，就看到睡姿十分奔放的丁潤浩盤踞了大部分的床舖，還搶走了棉被，而只穿著單薄睡衣的姜呂尚縮成一團，趴在丁潤浩的肚子上，極盡所能的朝溫暖的來源靠攏，兩個人因此抱成一團。</p>
<p>「呀！」朴星和大叫，頓時宿舍裏醒著的人都朝丁潤浩的房間走過來，姜呂尚在嘈雜的聲音中驚醒，一臉茫然的坐起來。</p>
<p>「我就覺得很奇怪，昨晚好像沒聽到呂尚回來的聲音。」鄭友榮激動的大喊，表情無比委屈，「結果在這裡啊，呂尚啊，為什麼要拋棄我？」</p>
<p>「呃……問我為什麼……」姜呂尚抓了抓頭髮，一臉茫然，「對呀，為什麼我會在潤浩的床上？」</p>
<p>眾人目光紛紛投向還睡著的丁潤浩，姜呂尚伸手搖了搖丁潤浩，後者在劇烈的搖晃中掙扎了一會，才不甘不願的睜開眼睛，接著被床前滿滿的人給驚得一縮，抓著棉被急忙後退。</p>
<p>「什麼？怎麼了？」丁潤浩驚慌地左右張望，在看到盤腿坐在床邊的姜呂尚後，昨晚的回憶頓時湧上。</p>
<p>「哦？潤浩臉紅了！」旼琦像發現什麼新大陸一樣興奮的大喊，「呀，你們倆做了什麼，為什麼你要臉紅？」</p>
<p>「我沒有、不是……」丁潤浩頓時腦中一片空白，昨晚想好要怎麼解釋的說詞一句話也想不起來，眼睛急切在人群中來回掃視尋求著幫助。</p>
<p>「各位，就讓我來告訴你們發生什麼事吧。」」一直在上鋪默不作聲的崔傘終於開口，其他人這才想起房間裏還有崔傘，紛紛將期待的目光投向他。</p>
<p>「事實就是，昨晚呂尚來我們房間玩遊戲，卻第一個睡著了，叫都叫不醒，之後潤浩也跟著睡著了，我懶得叫醒他們，所以才變成他們倆睡在一塊。」崔傘攤了攤手，「抱歉讓各位失望啦，現在可以回去了吧，距離出發剩沒多少時間囉。」</p>
<p>眾人低頭看手錶才發現已經快到集合的時間了，紛紛跑回房間做最後的整理，姜呂尚也默默離開去做盥洗，剩下還呆坐在床上的丁潤浩和慢慢爬下床的崔傘。</p>
<p>「阿，傘，謝謝你幫我解釋。」丁潤浩看到崔傘要出去盥洗，連忙對他表達自己的謝意。</p>
<p>崔傘停下腳步回頭望著丁潤浩，突然又折返回來走到丁潤浩床沿，俯身湊到他耳邊小聲說了一句話，然後一臉滿足的走出房間，留下石化的丁潤浩。</p>
<p>「下次要跟呂尚獨處先跟我說一聲吧，我也不保證每次都能成功包庇你呀。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>